memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Raymond Singer
|birthplace = New York City, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Actor |characters = Young OP doctor }} Raymond Singer is the actor and writer who portrayed the young OP doctor in . Born in New York, Singer received an Annie Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Writing in an Animated Feature Production for Mulan in 1998 alongside Philip LaZebnik and a Video Premiere Award for Best Screenplay for the animated musical Joseph: King of Dreams in 2001. Singer also received an Emmy Award Nomination for Outstanding Writing for a Miniseries, Movie or a Dramatic Special for Iron Jawed Angels in 2004 as well as a Humanitas Prize nomination in the category 90 Minute or Longer. Other projects he wrote include the television thriller Beyond Obsession (1994), the teleplay for the television thriller NightScream (1997, with Ned Vaughn and Teri Garr), and the animated sequel The Lion King 1½ (2004, with the voices of Whoopi Goldberg and Frank Welker), for which he received no credit. Singer's acting career spans 21 years and started in 1975 with appearances in the television series The Streets of San Francisco (1975, with Marj Dusay and George D. Wallace), Starsky and Hutch (1975, with David Soul and Gene LeBell), Police Story (1976, with Fred Williamson and France Nuyen), and The Rockford Files (1977), and the television movie The Call of the Wild (1976, with John Beck), and the television drama Street Killing (1976). Further television credits include Barnaby Jones (1977, with Lee Meriwether and Junero Jennings), M*A*S*H (1977, with David Ogden Stiers and Robert Symonds), Kojak (1975-1977), Fantasy Island (1978, starring Ricardo Montalban), Charlie's Angels (1979), and a recurring role as Lieutenant Watson in the series Operation Petticoat (1977-1978). In the '80s he appeared prior to his Star Trek performance in the television series Laverne & Shirley (1980, with Michael McKean), Benson (1980), Simon & Simon (1981, with Sharon Acker), Remington Steele (1982), Magnum, P.I. (1983), Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1983, with Walter Gotell), St. Elsewhere (1984, with Ed Begley, Jr., Ellen Bry, and Kavi Raz), Street Hawk (1985, with Tige Andrews, Earl Boen, Marc Alaimo, and Paul Eiding), and Stingray (1986, with Kenneth Tigar). Singer had supporting roles in the horror thriller The Entity (1981, with George Coe), the television comedy The Cartier Affair (1984, with Joan Collins, Ed Lauter, and Charles Napier), the comedy Feds (1988, with Kenneth Marshall and Larry Cedar), and the television movie Perry Mason: The Case of the Musical Murder (1989, with Dwight Schultz, Jim Metzler, and Lori Petty). Among his resume are guest appearances in the television series Family Ties (1986-1988, with regular Brian Bonsall), Night Court (1986-1988, with John Larroquette, Leslie Bevis, Raye Birk, and Kenneth Tobey), Matlock (1989, along Michael Durrell, David Froman, and Elizabeth Hoffman), Mancuso, FBI (1990), Father Dowling (1990, with Jim Beaver and David Warner), Beverly Hills, 90210 (1991), Sisters (1991, with Elizabeth Hoffman), Homefront (1993, with Ken Jenkins), L.A. Law (1990 and 1993, with Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, Nehemiah Persoff, Natalija Nogulich, and Diana Muldaur), NYPD Blue (1994, with Gordon Clapp, Sharon Lawrence, and Shannon Cochran), Melrose Place (1994, along Stanley Kamel and Claudette Nevins), and The Naked Truth (1995). Film roles include Columbo: Uneasy Lies the Crown (1990, with James Read, Marshall Teague, and Mimi Cozzens), the horror sequel Child's Play 2 (1990, with Gerrit Graham and Brad Dourif), the thriller Delusion (1991, with Jim Metzler), the television drama The Heroes of Desert Storm (1991), the action comedy The Taking of Beverly Hills (1991, with Matt Frewer and Branscombe Richmond), and the television drama Get to the Heart: The Barbara Mandrell Story (1997, with Dwight Schultz and Lindsey Haun). External link * es:Raymond Singer Category:Performers Category:Film performers